In a previously known arrangement of this type the support-arm part in which the journalling opening is arranged has two flexible shanks, engaging each other by means of hooked portions and pivotable in relation to each other, said shanks forming a journalling opening between them and an open gap, communicating with the opening, between the opposite free end portions of the two shanks, through which a gap the journalling-pin element can be inserted into the journalling opening and removed therefrom by moving it sideways, i.e. at right angles to the longitudinal direction of the bearing-pin element. The desired spring mobility between the two shanks necessitates an extremely complicated construction of the support arm portion itself. Furthermore, it is provided with a covering plate in the form of a separate element applied on one side. This support-arm part is therefore expensive to manufacture. The design is also such that it is easily damaged if the visor arrangement is treated roughly.